


At Least There's Coffee

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy was really looking forward to a hug, but at least there's fresh coffee.





	At Least There's Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> December 15's prompt is decorating!

It was the kind of day where Darcy texted Steve before she even left the office to ask him to make sure there was a fresh pot of coffee waiting for her when she got home. Because she was going to pour a big-ass cup of coffee, add a big-ass shot of  _ something _ , and park her ass on the couch for the rest of the night. It was Thor’s turn to take care of dinner, and he usually actually  _ cooked _ , which had surprised her at first, but it meant she didn’t have any more responsibilities.

At least the trip home wasn’t very long. They’d considered getting something a little more remote from where they worked, but with the three of them, it really was just easiest to all live in one of the gorgeous apartments in the gigantic tower.

One of the soundproof apartments. That was also kind of a necessity. Thor and Steve were pretty hefty dudes, and sometimes they couldn’t help making some noise.

And then, of course, there were the noises that  _ she _ made. That was another good reason for a soundproof apartment.

The door was locked, of course, they locked automatically. She punched in the code and waited for the electronic buzz and the click of the latch, and then turned the knob and went inside. “Hello,” she called, her voice a little tired.

No answer. Like,  _ nothing _ . No noise from the shower, no low voices, no one moving about. She knew there wasn’t an avenging order, so… Naps? Neither one of them were big nappers, but there was a first time for everything.

Or, more likely, both of the gorgeous blonds in her life had gone out. That kind of sucked, she’d been looking forward to a hug. Maybe two hugs. Maybe a three-person hug, those were always good. Oh well. At least Steve had made a fresh pot of coffee. The light was still on and everything, so it hadn’t been made too long ago.

There was a note on it, too. Steve did like leaving notes, not that she was complaining. It said,  _ We’ve gone out _ in Steve’s writing with a heart at the bottom. Well, maybe they’d be back soon.

She got out her favorite mug and poured herself a cup of coffee. Steve kept a bottle of Irish cream around for the taste, it did absolutely nothing for him, but Darcy added a healthy splash to her coffee. And then just a little more.

She ended up on the couch with the TV on. Her coffee was beside her and she had an afghan pulled up over her legs. That was about as good as the evening got without anyone there to share it with. Although she was hoping that they’d get home soon, because she was starting to get hungry.

The  _ bad _ thing about the soundproof apartment was that when the door opened, it was just an onslaught of noise. Thor and Steve were having a very good-natured discussion about  _ something _ , but there was no warning. One second it was quiet, the next the apartment seemed filled with noise.

Darcy got up and went over to see what was going on, because it sounded like they were lugging around bags. Yes, definitely bags, plural. “You guys need a hand?” Not that her carrying capacity was anywhere close to theirs, but it was the thought that counted.

“No, we got it.” Steve leaned in for a kiss on his way into the living room.

So did Thor just a second later. He had an impressive brown paper bag that looked, and smelled, like they’d bought out the Chinese restaurant. “Hello.”

“Is that Irish cream in your coffee?” Steve asked as he deposited his load of bags right in the middle of the living room floor, just in front of the coffee table.

“Yeah, it’s been kind of a day.” She shook her head as she walked through to join them. “What’s all this? Didn’t we just go shopping, like, two days ago?” It was no mean feat keeping the refrigerator stocked between Steve’s enhanced metabolism and Thor’s Asgardian appetite, but shopping once a week seemed to work out fairly well. As long as she had help to carry the groceries in.

“Decorations.” Thor put down his bags as well, and the one containing the food went on the coffee table. “Steve insisted we needed to deck the halls.” He went into the kitchen, and Darcy could hear the sounds of cupboards opening and closing.

“That’s a lot of hall decking.” Darcy folded her arms as she looked down at the multitude of bags. “Did you even get a tree?”

“Thor is getting a tree after dinner.” Steve motioned towards the kitchen.

“Yes, it seemed a shame to put up a plastic replica when I could easily get a real one.” Thor came back in with a small stack of plates and utensils, and a couple of bottles of beer tucked under his arm.

“Fine, but you’re cleaning up the needles.” Darcy took her seat on the couch and watched as Steve spread the containers of food out over the table. That was one thing about getting Chinese with Steve and Thor, there was never a shortage of variety to choose from.

Thor set the dishes and bottles on the end of the table, then moved around to sit beside Darcy. “What is amiss?” he asked as he slipped his arm behind her shoulder and pulled her into his side.

She let herself be folded in against him, and leaned her head on his chest. “Just a long day at work. Nothing a bit of food, some coffee, and some good cuddles can’t fix. Thanks for making the coffee, by the way.”

“Of course.” Steve gave her one of her little smiles. “Did you want to get a plate first?”

That was generally the best idea. Darcy leaned forward to take the plate Steve handed to her, and filled it with everything she wanted. They all sat down to eat.

As soon as he was done with dinner, Thor gave Darcy a quick kiss. He then grabbed his hammer and went out on the balcony, apparently off to pick a tree. 

Steve slid over to take Thor’s spot on the couch, and wrapped his arm around Darcy and everything. “Sorry we weren’t here when you came home. I didn’t plan on being gone that long, honestly.”

“It’s okay.” She snuggled into his side. “What happened?”

“You texted me and I figured you were having a bad day. I remembered you like Christmas lights, and we don’t have any, so I was just going to run out and grab some and string them up. But then Thor said he wanted to come, and we started looking at things, and now…” He gestured at the pile of bags. “That.”

“And now we’re getting a tree.”

Steve nodded. “And now we’re getting a tree.”

She thought for a second as she started at the large, white plastic bags. “He does know he can’t just grab one from wherever he wants, right?”

“Yeah.” Steve paused. “I think he’s going to a tree place so they can wrap it in a tarp or something so it survives the trip back.”

Darcy sighed, but she was smiling, too. “That should be good for a few pictures.”

His chest shifted under her with his amusement. “Yes, it should. Hey, help me get this cleaned up, and I’ll show you what we got.”

“Yeah.” She patted his thigh getting up. “Or maybe a hug?”

“We can do both.” Steve really did have a nice smile.


End file.
